godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Erina der Vogelweid
Erina der Vogelweid was first introduced in God Eater Burst as a 11-year-old child. She is the younger sister of Eric der Vogelweid. In God Eater 2, she is a God Eater in the 1st Unit. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' Erina and her brother came from a wealthy family. Near the conclusion of the game, having overcome her brother's death, she informs the Protagonist that she wants to become a God Eater, but asks the Protagonist to keep it a secret from her father. God Eater Resurrection Erina's story is identical to God Eater Burst, but is expanded upon. Eventually, her father finds out about her goal to become a God Eater, and is surprisingly supportive to her goal. After progressing through the story, she becomes available as a BackUp character, with her basic ability being Additional GAP III. ''God Eater 2'' 3 years after the events of God Eater Burst, Erina had achieved her goal and is under supervision of the new 1st Unit leader, Kota Fujiki. ''God Eater Resonant Ops'' 4 years after the events of God Eater 2 Rage Burst, ''Erina became the Captain of the 14th Unit, leading unit members: Leo Kamiki, Sera Kisaragi, and Alek Martin. NORN God Eater 2 '''Erina der Vogelweid (14 y.o)' Joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2074. A newly appointed God Eater assigned to the 1st Unit. '' ''Her grades in class were very good, but she has numerous problems in battle: charging forward, never using a shield, etc. It is recommended that she practice crisis avoidance. '' Appearance ''God Eater Burst/Resurrection Erina has green hair and blue eyes. She is seen wearing a white beret with a black school uniform with white lining and hints of red. ''God Eater 2'' After the three-year interval, Erina has changed her looks a bit. She now wears a different school uniform that consists of a white blouse, with a yellow ribbon around the collar, underneath a beige school vest, a belt with a pouch attached to it, and a blue skirt. She also wears fingerless gloves in her hands, red stockings, and a pair of black ankle boots. ''God Eater Resonant Ops'' After four years, Erina's entire appearance has changed slightly, after transferring to the Cradle Unit. She now wears a blue top with a yellow necktie, a white Cradle jacket over her top with two strips draping down her back from the jacket, and black shorts. Her red stockings now have belt straps around it, and white boots with black straps on it. Character Relationships *Mr. Vogelweid - Her father. He is unaware about his daughter's main goal of becoming a God Eater. In God Eater Resurrection, he eventually finds out about his daughter's main goal. While initially worried for his daughter, he quickly becomes supportive to her goal, much to her surprise. *Eric der Vogelweid - Her late brother. He spoiled her constantly while he was still alive. *Emil von Strasbourg - Erina is shown to not get along well with him, her colleague in the 1st Unit. She often has to be the straight-faced one to handle Emil's dramatic antics. *Kota Fujiki - Her superior captain at the 1st Unit. * Protagonist (God Eater 2) - Envious of their capabilities, she, at first, develops an attitude of 'I won't lose to Blood' towards them. Eventually, though, she grows out of it, learns considerably while on missions with them, and eventually begins to call them 'senpai'. * Protagonist (God Eater) - At first, she begrudges them and Soma for not protecting Eric, but she eventually gets over his death, trusting them to keep her enlistment as a God Eater a secret. In God Eater Resurrection, she also asks them for combat advice. * Soma Schicksal - At first, she begrudges the protagonist and him for not protecting Eric, she eventually gets over his death and realized that they are not to blame. However, when she became a God Eater herself, she is reluctant to go on missions with him as she feels that he is being overprotective and that he still blames himself for Eric's death. With the help of Blood 1, she improves her relationship with Soma. Trivia *Erina's name was first revealed in two of Eric's speech lines in God Eater Burst. *Erina wears the same gloves as her brother did. *In a TGS video, Erina uses an Assault Gun, but in all official releases of the game she uses a Shotgun. She shares the same gun part her brother once used, which is a blue and white variant of Type20 Gat. *Like her brother, she has the "Wrath of Revenge" skill. *She calls her God Arc by the nickname of Oscar which has Norse origins meaning God Spear (os=god/car=spear). *Erina is the youngest God Eater to date arguably after Soma who has been a God Eater since the age of 12. *Her Blood Art is Gatling Spike. *Erina's Link Support Device increases movement speed by 20%. *In the Final Complete Guide, a preview of Erina's information page on the famitsu website shows a typo in her codename instead calling her "elina." *In ''God Eater Resurrection, ''her Class is Dreamer Girl. *In ''God Eater: Resonant Ops, ''Erina is the character featured on the icon. See Also *Erina der Vogelweid/Character Episodes *Erina der Vogelweid/Advanced Information *Erina der Vogelweid/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:New-Type Category:Female Characters